


Beat

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

He'd been trying to sleep for hours, but it was just the same thing over and over again. Bodies and blood. Gunshots and screaming. Every time he closed his eyes he relived the massacre. Sometimes he would drift off only to wake with a start, sitting bolt upright in a panicked sweat. He had tried so hard to do something.. To make it stop..

He got up and climbed the ladder from his room and slowly walked through the shell that was Serenity, among the shadows. She no longer held any light, any life. Without her crew, Serenity was dead.


End file.
